la vie d'une Herondale
by Kara-Herondale
Summary: Kara Herondale est loin d'être le genre d'adolescente normale dans son monde avec ses amis Jace, Izzy, Erica et Alec elle as appris a vivre et a surmonté son passé, mais quand une nouvelle nommé Clary se retrouve accidentellement sur leur route une guerre débutera et le passé de Kara refera surface. Comment protéger le monde obscure alors qu'elle ne peut se protéger elle-même.
1. Chapitre 1: Le commencement

_Douleur, désespoir, trahison, sang, démons. Voilà tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi. Alors que j'étais au sol, les démons s'approchaient lentement de moi, qui sanglotais comme une lâche, terrifiée. Alors que je sentais la fin venir et que mes yeux se brouillaient grâce à toute la quantité de venin dans mon corps, je vis les démons se stopper pour laisser place à une personne. Mon bourreau. Il me faisait subir les pires horreurs au monde. Il m'injectait toutes sorte de choses et faisais des expériences sur moi. Il me torturait et me poussait a bout pour que je puisse lui montrer se dons j'étais capable. La seule chose que je me souvienne de lui est de sa rune du cercle._

Je me redresse en sursaut et passe ma main dans mes cheveux tout ébouriffé en essayant tant bien que mal de calmer ma respiration saccader. Je me lève difficilement et respire un bon coup en me regardant dans le miroir en face de moi. Je fais vraiment pitié avec mes cheveux bruns en bataille et mon pyjama tout collant, mon front plein de sueur et des cernes pas très discrets qui ne s'harmonisent pas du tout avec mes magnifiques yeux bleus. Vue comme ça je ressemble à un zombie. Je soupire de nouveau et me précipite vers ma salle de bain. Je prends une bonne douche et me savonne bien les cheveux. Je sors de la douche et enroule une serviette autour de mon corps. Je me sèche les cheveux et me maquille très légèrement. Je retourne dans ma chambre et ouvre mon armoire. J'y cherche des vêtements et arrête finalement mon choix sur un top rouge manche courte moulant qui laisse voir mon nombril et mon bas ventre et un jeans serré noir avec des trous. J'empoigne mes bottes a talons noir qui monte jusqu'en bas des genoux.

Alors que je finis de mettre mes sous-vêtements et que j'enfile mon jeans, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir brusquement. Je me retourne en vitesse vers cette personne et voit Izzy et Erica qui me regardent en souriant. Je termine de mettre mon jeans et m'empare de mon top.

-Tu devrais fermer la porte à clé quand tu te change. Me dit Izzy.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si vous ne m'aviez jamais vue nue. Lui dis-je en riant. Je me souviens comme si s'étais hier de toute les fois quand on se changeait ensemble.

\- On s'enfermait dans la chambre de mes parents et on faisait des défilés de mode en portant les vêtements de ma mère. Rie Izzy en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

\- Après, on allait devant les garçons et celles qui imitait le mieux Maryse gagnait. Dit Erica en souriant.

\- Nous on t'a peut-être déjà vue nue, mais si jamais se sont les garçons qui décident d'entrer l'a tu vas avoir un problème. Me dit Izzy.

\- Ça devrait pas poser beaucoup de problème a Jace, mais si jamais c'est Alec je suis sur qu'il serra traumatisé le pauvre. Rie Erica.

-Eh! Dis-je faussement vexée en lui lançant un coussin alors que je mets mes bottes.

On rie pendant quelques minutes en nous imaginant la scène. Puis je reprends mon calme et regarde les filles avec sérieux.

\- Bon vous comptez me dire ce que vous faites ici? Leur demandais-je en me relevant.

\- Je crois que tu sais très bien pourquoi, Kara. Dit Izzy soudain très sérieuse en se postant devant moi.

\- Non, je ne vois pas du tout. Dis-je en ayant tout de même un doute de ce qu'elles me parlent.

\- Entant que parabataï, tu sais que je sais se qui ses passer. Me dit Erica avec les bras croisés.

\- Écoutez s'était juste un cauchemar et rien de plus. Dis-je en mettant mes mains sur mes hanches.

\- Un cauchemar qui te donne des sueurs froides à en mourir? Me demande Erica pas très convaincu.

Je soupire et passe ma main dans mes cheveux.

\- Écoutez, vous êtes mes meilleures amies et j'apprécie vraiment tout le mal que vous vous donnez pour moi, mais aux dernières nouvelles je suis encore maitre de moi-même. Dis-je frustré.

\- Comme tu veux… Soupire ma parabataï avant de partir de ma chambre un peu vexé que je refuse de me confier à elle.

\- Laisse ça lui passera. Me dit Isabelle en me lançant ma veste en cuire. Dépêche-toi, les garçons nous attendent.

Je la suis dans le couloir en soupirant. Je mets ma veste en me dirigeant vers l'entré de l'institut. Vous savez l'a ou se trouve des ordinateurs, l'endroit ou on va chercher nos armes et l'a ou les dirigeants nous donne nos ordres. On lui donne plusieurs noms comme le lieu de conférence, la salle de réunion ou tout simplement l'entré de l'institut. On arrive finalement en salle de réunion ou je trouve Jace, Alec et Erica autour d'une table en parlant sérieusement et je devine qu'ils parlent de l'appelle de détresse à propos du démon. À première vu, ils avaient l'air de se disputer. Nous avions reçu l'ordre de l'enclave de ne rien faire avant de recevoir leurs ordres, mais je devine très clairement que Jace rêve d'y aller. En nous voyant entré, ils lèvent tous la tête vers nous sauf Erica qui doit encore m'en vouloir. Je vois que Jace me regard de sorte a essayé de me sonder pour savoir si je vais bien, mais j'évite de le regarder. Par contre je vois Alec me faire signe d'approcher pour observer la situation de plus prêt, mais je sais que j'aurais le droit a un interrogatoire complet. Même sans être parabataï Alec me connait mieux que personne ce n'est pas un hasard si il est mon meilleur ami. Nous arrivons prêt de la table et je dépose mes mains sur celle-ci en me penchant légèrement vers elle.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe? Demandais-je en regardant attentivement la table holographique qui montre la ville de New-York au grand complet.

\- Nous avons reçu plusieurs appelle de détresse et plusieurs démon se mettent à vider de leur sang les humains. Pourquoi? On n'en sait rien. M'explique Alec.

\- La dernière fois qu'ils ont été aperçus c'était ce matin même la police à retrouver le corps d'une femme vidé de son sang. Dit Jace avec les bras croisés.

\- Qui dit que se sont des démons? On a rien vu d'inhabituelle se matin ça pourrait très bien être un vampire en manque de sang. Dit Erica en croisant les bras.

\- Ou alors se sont des démons qui ont eu la merveilleuse idée de revendre du sang frais a des vampires? Fait Izzy

\- Peu importe dans les deux cas ils viennent d'enfreindre les accords. Dis-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

Je reste silencieuse pendant quelques temps en posant la probabilité des deux hypothèses. Finalement je glisse ma main sur la table holographique pour l'éteindre et me dirige d'un pas assuré vers l'ordinateur central. Celle qu'on utilise pour repéré les démons, recherchée des personnes et voir tout ce qui se passe dans New-York. Je tape l'emplacement et l'heure où on a trouvé la dernière victime sur le clavier et j'ai ainsi accès à toutes les caméras. Je regarde attentivement la scène du meurtre, mais la caméra se brouille pile a se moment l'a. Je grogne de frustration.

\- On a déjà vérifié sur les caméras Kara. Me prévient Erica en soupirant.

Je décide de l'ignorer et remarque que la caméra redevient normale pile au moment ou le coupable sens va. Quand je ne le vois plus sur la caméra je remarque qu'il est partie vers l'Est et tape l'emplacement de la caméra la plus proche. Je le vois sur l'écran passé devant la caméra et remarque un petit point brillant de couleur. D'un seul coup je fais pause et reviens en arrière. Je zoom et bingo.

\- C'est un démon. Regardez l'éclat dans ses yeux. Dis-je en tournant l'écran vers eux.

\- Un démon eidolon. Soupire Jace.

\- Je vais faire un rapport à l'enclave pour savoir la marche à suivre. Personne n'intervint avant d'accord? Nous avertis Alec faisant grogner Jace.

\- On la connait déjà tous la marche à suivre.

S'était partie pour une autre dispute entre eux. Je souffle et croise les bras.

\- Bon je vais m'entrainer vous me tiendrez au courant. Dis-je avant de partir en m'attachant les cheveux.

Je me dirige vers la salle d'entrainement en saluant quelques shadowhunters sur ma route. J'entre dans la salle d'entrainement et y trouve Hodge entrain de donner un cours à deux nouvelles recrues. Un jeune garçon d'environ 13 ans et une fille paraissant beaucoup plus jeune que lui, mais sensiblement aussi grande que son ami. Je reste en retrait pour observer un peu leur cours et quelques minute plus tard Hodge m'aperçoit enfin et le fais bien remarquer a ses élèves qui n'avaient pas cessé de me lancer des regards intriguer. Mon ancien mentor me fais signe de venir vers lui. J'arrive à sa hauteur.

-Alors se sont eux les nouvelles recrues que tu entraine? Demandais-je à Hodge.

\- Exact, ils ont encore des choses à apprendre, mais ils ont déjà plus d'allure qu'Izzy et Erica à leur début. Commente Hodge en souriant.

Je me mets à rire en me remémorant comment étaient Isabelle et Erica dans nos débuts en tant que shadowhunters.

\- Elles ont bien changées depuis. Alors comment vous vous appelez? Demandais-je aux jeunes adolescents en souriant.

\- Je m'appelle Shane Silvershine. Me répond poliment la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns.

\- Je suis Kade Bellsun et toi t'es qui? Me demande le jeune garçon d'un ton que je qualifierais d'arrogant.

\- Tu lui parle sur un autre ton jeune homme. Ordonne Hodge à son élève.

\- Pourquoi? Je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai été insultant. Répond Kade en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu sais a qui tu t'es adresser au moins? Lui demande Hodge près à remettre son élève à sa place. Kara est l'une des meilleures shadowhunter que nous ayons en plus de faire partie de la famille la plus puissant de notre milieu.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes… La phrase de la jeune fille resta bloquer dans sa gorge sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Kara Herondale, pour vous servir. Dis-je en faisant une petite révérence pour rire.

Je vis Kade déglutir a vu d'œil.

\- Je ne vous imaginais pas comme….ça. Me dit Kade mal à l'aise.

\- Ah oui tu m'imaginais comment? Demandais-je en croisant les bras.

\- Froide, hautaine et aveuglé par le pouvoir étant une Herondale c'est très facile de se laisser aveugler par celui-ci. Me réponds le garçon avec une franchise étonnante.

\- Je crois que tu es un peu trop franc jeune homme. Répond Hodge a cran de voir quelqu'un manqué de respect a sa petite protéger.

\- Arrête un peu Hodge. C'est normal qu'un jeune shadowhunter sans expérience pense ça. À première vue tu ne trouve pas qu'il ressemble à Jace quand il était plus jeune? Demandais-je en m'éloignant du sujet.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils ont sensiblement le même caractère. Commente Izzy en arrivant.

\- Je commençais à croire que tu allais continuer de nous écouter sans t'en mêler. Lui dis-je.

\- Tu me connais je ne suis pas du genre à rester en retrait bien longtemps. Réponds Izzy en souriant.

-Ça c'est sur. Souffle Hodge.

\- Au file du temps, si jamais évidement tu survie aux nombreuses missions, tu sauras que Kara est tout sauf froide, hautaine ou même aveuglé par le pouvoir. Explique Izzy au jeune garçon. Pour l'instant tu es encore jeune, mais plus tard vous verrez, tout les deux, qu'avoir quelqu'un comme Kara dans votre équipe vous aide vous sortir de pas mal de situation plus folle les unes que les autres.

\- C'est rien de le dire. Dis-je en riant. Bon on va vous laisser terminez votre cours. Si jamais l'envie vous prends de ne plus vous fiez aux rumeurs ou de voir se que fait un vrai shadowhunter qui a du cœur, venez nous voir, d'accord?

Je pars vers la section de la salle réservé pour les shadowhunters expérimenté avec Izzy.

\- Ils me rappellent quand ont étaient a leur place. Dit Isabelle en riant.

\- Normale, eux aussi ils sont désemparer souviens toi a qu'elle point on était perdu a notre arrivé. On ne savait pas ou se mettre, quoi faire ni quoi dire et on y avait été préparé. Dis-je en lançant un bâton de combat à Izzy qui l'attrapa au vol.

\- On est tous préparer a ça avant de faire notre entré pour la première fois dans un institut. Me fait remarquer Izzy.

\- N'oublis pas Isabelle qu'on n'a pas été d'institut en institut comme tout les autres. Dis-je en me mettant en position de combat. Notre chemin était déjà tracer avant même notre naissance. Eux ils doivent a chaque fois changé d'institut durant des semaines pour savoir la quelle leur convient le mieux. A chaque fois ils doivent tout recommencer.

\- Pour nous s'étaient déjà écris qu'on vienne ici et pour une fois je suis contente de l'autorité de mes parents sur cet institut. En plus, je n'imagine pas les dégâts qu'Erica et toi auriez pu faire. Me dit Isabelle en commençant à rire.

Je rie avec elle, mais reprends vite mon sérieux tout comme elle.

-Aller trêve de bavardage. Me dit Izzy avant d'attaquer.

S'enchainant ainsi un combat qui attira les regards de toutes les personnes dans la salle. Ce n'est pas juste pour s'entrainer que nous faisons ça, c'est notre rituel a chaque fois que je fais se genre de cauchemar et que je refuse d'en parler, ce qui arrivent a chaque fois, Izzy et moi nous nous battons pour que je puisse extérioriser tout se que je n'arrive pas à lui dire à elle, Alec, Erica ou même Jace. Erica étant ma parabataï, s'est déjà tout ce que je ressens et je me refuse de lui en mettre plus sur les épaules. Alec est comme mon frère, c'est mon confident, mais il reste Alec il attend que je me confis et si jamais je ne le fais pas il se contente de rester a mes cotés. Alors qu'avec Jace disons que c'est beaucoup plus compliquer si vous voyez se que je veux dire. Jace et moi somme…disons que nous somme très proche dans un sens. Durant le combat, tout y passe cout de pied, cout de bâton, blocage, bousculade. A un moment, alors qu'elle me donna un coup de bâton et que je la repousse sans peine, nous eûmes la même idée. Nous laissons nos armes au sol et nous nous mettons en position de combat.

\- T'es que tu veux tenter ça Izzy? La dernière fois je t'es mis une raclé. Dis-je en riant alors qu'on continue de se battre.

\- Aller attaque au lieu de te défendre pour une fois!

\- Tu l'auras voulu.

Je m'élance sur elle et l'attaque de tous bords, tous côtés. Isabelle a du mal à barrer mes coups et ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Je finis par la plaquer au sol en prise de lutte. Izzy tape trois coups au sol quelques minutes plus tard à bout de force.

\- Putain. Grogne Izzy alors que je l'aide se relever en riant.

\- je ne t'es pas trop amocher? Plaisantais-je.

\- Tu finiras par me dire un jour si le fait de me faire massacrer à toutes les semaines par la folle allié que tu es t'aide à te sentir mieux. Soupire isabelle en faisant craquer son dos.

\- Enfaite je ne voulais pas te le dire, mais je fais ça juste pour avoir le plaisir de te battre. Dis-je sarcastiquement en riant.

On s'apprête à sortir de la salle d'entrainement quand je sens que quelqu'un me retiens par la main. Je me retourne et vois la petit fille de tout à l'heure, Shane je crois, me retenir timidement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demandais-je à la petite fille.

\- Je vous es vue vous battre et vous étiez géniale. C'est a se moment que j'ai repensé a ce que vous avez dit. Je veux devenir aussi forte que vous deux et apprendre au près de shadowhunters qui ont du cœur. Comme vous deux. Me dit Shane.

\- As-tu finis ton cours avec Hodge? Lui demandais-je.

\- Oui je repars à Idris dans une heure.

Je lui souris sincèrement et me tourne vers Izzy.

\- Je te rejoins tout à l'heure Izzy.

\- Pas de problème. Me dit mon amie avec un sourire complice. Shane j'ai été ravie de te rencontrer j'espère que tu reviendras bientôt.

Isabelle sort de la salle et je me retourne vers Shane.

\- Tu viens avec moi j'aimerais te montrer quelques choses? Lui proposais-je.

Elle acquiesce et me suit jusqu'au toit. Elle me regarde intriguer.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir conduit ici? Me demande la jeune fille.

\- Attends un peu, tu vas voir, mais avant que je te montre quoi que se soit tu dois me dire une chose. Lui dis-je en m'accoudant sur le bord du muret. Que sais-tu sur moi?

\- Je sais l'histoire de vos parents, ce qu'il leur est arrivé est horrible. Je sais aussi ce qu'on dit qui vous est arrivées. Me dit Shane mal à l'aise.

\- Premièrement arrête de me vous voyez. Écoute Shane, le monde des shadowhunters est rempli d'horreurs, de tristesse, de trahison, d'abandon et de ténèbres. Crois-moi. Que tu le veuille ou non tu y es mêlé depuis ta naissance.

\- Que veux-tu dire? Me demande la brunette.

\- Tu es bien la fille de Nathalia Silvershine, non?

\- Comment tu…

\- Mes parents et ta mère étaient très amis. Je l'es connu étant plus jeune avant que tu viennes au monde. Commençais-je en souriant. Quand elle est morte, ton père c'est éloigner de tout se qui lui rappelais Nathalia. Il faut que tu sache que la vie n'est pas faite que deuil. Plus tu grandiras, plus tu t'en rendras compte, mais parfois les gens s'en rendent compte trop tard.

Je baisse le regard et serre mon pendentif.

\- Et que se passe-t-il quand les gens s'en rendent compte trop tard? Se risque a me demande Shane.

\- Certain meurent, d'autres terminent dans la dépression ou basculent de l'autre côté. Lui dis-je en me mettant à marcher vers un mur de brique.

Je m'accroupis et sort ma stèle. Je la passe sur le muret et on entend comme un bruit de loquet s'ouvrir. Soudain une ouverture de la taille de ma tête se créer dans le mur et j'en sors un vieux livre poussiéreux d'une bonne centaine de page. Je le feuillette rapidement dans le but de trouver la bonne. Je la prends en main et redépose le cahier à sa place avant de repasser ma stèle sur le mur et ainsi refermer la cachette. Je me dirige vers Shane en soupirant et met une main sur son épaule avec un regard compatissant.

\- Je me suis tout de suite reconnu en toi. Je sais très bien ce que ça fais de pas connaitre ses parents et de chercher à comprendre leur passer et a faire ses preuves même si tout le monde nous en dissuade. Mais parfois à trop chercher on finis par se mettre en danger. Ça met arriver et ça m'a détruite. Je refuse que ça t'arrive aussi.

Plus je parle et plus l'atmosphère devint pesante. Shane tremble de froid ou d'impatience que je finisse ce que j'ai à lui dire. D'un seul coup, la porte s'ouvre sur Erica, nous faisant toutes les deux sursauté.

\- Jeune fille le portail n'attend plus que toi. Nous annonce ma parabataï.

\- Peux-tu nous donner une seconde Erica?

Elle acquiesce et referme la porte. Je me tourne de nouveau vers Shane et lui tends une photo. Elle la prend les mains tremblantes. Elle la retourne pour regarder se qu'il est inscrit a l'endos. _Journée shopping a Idris avec ma meilleure amie! Ça a été la meilleure journée que j'ai passée depuis longtemps! Nathalia Silvershine et Cassidy Herondale._

\- C'est maman. Dit Shane en caressant le visage de sa mère sur la photo avec les larmes aux yeux. Mon père toujours refusé de me parler d'elle ou même de m'en montrer une photo.

\- Je te promets de te parler d'elle un jour, si tu me promets en échange de ne pas chercher à aller au devant des épreuves qu'ils te donneront. Lui dis-je en lui prenant la main.

\- C'est promis. Me dit la brunette.

\- Aller file, ils t'attendent. Oh et Shane! L'interpelais-je alors qu'elle ouvre la porte pour redescende du toit.

\- Oui, Kara?

\- Qui sait si tu fais du bon travail dans les autres instituts peut-être me porterais-je garante pour toi. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un sourire complice.

Elle me sourit en signe de remercîment et quitte le toit en me saluant. Je me retourne finalement vers la ville et m'assois sur le muret en laissant mes jambes dans le vide. Je ferme les yeux et soupire en imaginant qu'elle aurait été ma vie si mes parents n'aurait pas été tué alors que j'étais dans le ventre de ma mère.

\- Tu compte me regarder comme ça pendant longtemps? Demandais-je à Erica qui m'attendaient toujours devant la porte du toit.

Erica est restée en retrait à attendre jusqu'à ce que Shane parte puis elle à continuer d'attendre le temps que je souffle un bon coup face a tous ces souvenirs qui refaisaient surface. Elle s'avance lentement vers moi avec les bras croisé, alors que j'ai toujours les yeux fermé.

\- Comment tu vas? Me demande ma meilleure amie.

\- Ça pourrait aller. Lui dis-je difficilement en la regardant enfin.

\- Écoute Kara. Je respecte cent pour cent le fait que tu refuse d'en parler, mais…

Je la coupe en me levant brusquement sachant déjà ce qu'elle va me dire.

\- Mais quoi? Tu es ma parabataï, Erica. La personne qui comprends le mieux ce que je ressens en ce moment! Tu me dis que tu comprends pourquoi je refuse d'en parler, mais tu continue de chercher! Dis-je désespérer avant de commencer à partir.

\- Justement! Si j'aurais été ta meilleure amie comme Izzy je t'aurais lâché et laisser venir a moi toute seule, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu l'as dit toi-même je suis ta parabataï on est plus que des amies ou même des sœurs. On est un tout. Me dit-elle sincère.

Alors que je suis entrain d'ouvrir la porte, elle rajoute :

\- Et puis c'est Jace qui m'a demandé de venir te voir. Me dit-elle en sachant très bien que ça va m'arrêter.

Je me retourne doucement vers elle surprise et ravie à la fois.

\- Jace? Demandais-je surprise par ce qu'elle vient de me dire.

\- Oui, Jace. Tu sais qu'il tient vraiment toi? Elle s'approche de moi et met sa main sur mon épaule. Et se je me trompe pas toi aussi tu tien a lui, non?

Je lui souris comme réponse.

\- Crois moi tu devrais lui parlé. C'est le mieux placé pour t'écouter et comprendre tout… tout ça.

\- Tu as surement raison. Soupirais-je en retournant m'asseoir sur le muret.

\- Bien sur que j'ai raison Kara. Si tu refuse d'en parlé à qui que se soit tu finiras par implosée.

Erica fait de même et attend que je me mette a parlé en premier.

\- Je le sais très bien, mais je sais aussi que si je me mets a en parlé ça fera que rendre les choses encore plus réel. Lui dis-je la voix tremblante.

\- Va te confier avec Jace. Me dit Erica en souriant doucement.

Je lève les yeux vers elle et hoche la tête. Je me lève d'un bon et marche vers la sortie, mais je me stop dans l'encadrement de la porte en ressentant une pointe de tristesse au fond moi. Sachant que ça ne viens pas de moi, mais d'Erica j'hésite. Je sais qu'elle est très blessé par mon attitude même si elle ne le montre pas elle préférait que je me confie a elle et non a Jace.

Finalement, je me dis que je devrais lui parler un peu plus tard étant donné que tout comme moi elle déteste que je me serve de notre lien pour savoir ce qu'elle ressent. Étant donné que je suis déjà a fleure de peau je ne pense pas que c'est une très bonne idée de déclenché une dispute qui risque de perduré durant une bonne semaine, car tout comme elle je suis très rancunière.

Je descends les escaliers et me dirige vers, la salle commune, le dernière endroit ou je l'es vu.

Arrivée, je trouve Alec qui attend toujours devant les ordinateurs. J'avance vers lui.

\- Tu as reçu une réponse de l'enclave? Lui demandais-je.

\- Non, pas encore, mais ça ne devrais plus tarder. Me répond Alec en me regardant attentivement.

\- Tu sais ou est Jace?

Un sourire orne ses lèvres alors qu'il m'indique d'un coup de tête la direction de sa chambre.

\- Au fait tu devrais passer voir Erica. Je crois que je l'es un peu vexé tout à l'heure en refusant de me confier a elle et je ne veux pas déclencher une guerre national. Lui expliquais-je.

\- Elle a seulement la réaction qu'un parabataï aurait eue. Jace et toi êtes pareilles. Me fait remarquer mon meilleur ami.

\- Tout comme Erica et toi êtes exactement pareilles. Lui dis-je avec un sourire plein de sous entendue.

\- Je t'en prie arrête. Jace et toi vous avez exactement le même caractère alors bien sur qu'il faut qu'on se soutienne Erica et moi. Me dit Alec.

\- Oui oui c'est ça. Dis-je pas convaincu en partant vers la chambre de Jace en riant.

J'arrive devant la porte de Jace plus très sur de moi. Je souffle pour me donner du courage et toque a la porte. J'attends que Jace vienne m'ouvrir. Il ouvre la porte torse nu et je souris a cette vue. Il sourit lui aussi en me voyant et me laisse entrer.

\- Comme ça tu t'inquiète pour moi? Lui demandais-je en me tournant vers lui.

\- Quelle question. C'est sur que je m'inquiète pour toi. Me dit-il en prenant ma main.

\- Tu savais qu'en envoyant Erica je viendrai te voir. Devinais-je en souriant.

\- Je te connais bien plus que je ne laisse paraitre. Me dit le beau blond en souriant le regard fixé sur nos mains

\- Tu as raison. Tu me connais par cœur. Tu sais se que je ressens mieux que personne. Dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Je soupire et lâche sa main en allant m'asseoir sur son lit. Il s'assoit près de moi après avoir mit un t-shirt. Je soupire et regarde mes mains tremblantes.

\- Tu peux me le dire Kara. Me souffle Jace en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

\- J'ai peur.

\- De quoi as-tu peur? Me demande le blond.

\- J'ai peur que si je me mets à en parlé ça devienne encore plus réelle que ça ne l'es déjà. Lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je te connais depuis qu'on a douze ans et en six ans je ne t'es pas vu te confier a propos de ce que tu as vue l'là-bas une seule fois. Me fait remarquer Jace.

\- Personne ne me croirait. Lui dis-je. Contentons nous de la version que j'ai donné. Celle qui plait a tout le monde.

\- Non. Elle ne plait pas a tout le monde. Dit Jace un peu énervé.

Je le regarde sachant ce qu'il va dire.

\- Elle ne te plait et si elle ne te plait pas et que ça te fais du mal alors ça ne me plais pas plus et me fais encore plus de mal. Me contre dis Jace.

\- Je ne peux pas en parler Jace.

\- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas? Me demande Jace.

\- J'n'en sais rien.

Il se lève brusquement et je le sens s'énervé, mais je le coupe alors qu'il apprêtait a dire quelque chose.

\- Mais j'ai besoin de toi. Lui dis-je précipitamment.

Il se tourne vers moi s'accroupit devant moi. Il passe sa main sur ma joue et je ferme un instant les yeux en sentant sa main sur mon visage. Je mets ma main sur la sienne.

\- Je serrais toujours l'a Kara. Qu'à tu besoin que je fasse? Me murmure-t-il.

J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux et lui demande.

\- Embrasse moi.


	2. Chapitre 2: Clary Fray

**Chapitre 2**

Je soupire en attendant devant l'entré de l'institut. Cela va bientôt faire dix minutes que Jace m'a dit d'être prête pour partir en mission. Erica avait été prévenue tout comme Izzy, mais il manque toujours Alec et le magnifique blondinet à l'appelle. Erica attend en tapant du pied sous le coup de l'impatience. Je devine que si jamais ils osent la faire attendre encore une minute de plus elle va exploser. Isabelle, elle, est occupé à vérifier qu'elle arme serra la plus efficace pour tuer un démon. Alors que moi eh bien j'attends les bras croisé en soupirant.

\- Je vous jure que s'ils osent me faire attendre encore une minute de plus comme ça, beau gosse ou pas je vais les tuer! S'exclame Erica plus qu'énervé. Et je me fous que Jace soit ton petit ami! Termine ma parabataï en se tournant vers moi.

\- Quoi?! M'exclamais-je. Jace n'est pas mon petit ami.

\- Alors si vous n'êtes pas ensemble vous êtes quoi? Me demande Izzy en souriant.

\- On est… On est juste… Seulement c'est… C'est juste un… Enfin bref vous comprenez! Dis-je gêné.

Erica et Izzy éclate de rire. Soudainement, je vois Jace arrivé d'un pas rapide avec Alec, derrière lui, qui semble énervé. Izzy soupire en prenant un poignard séraphique :

\- Je vous paris qu'il ne sera pas d'accord.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Dit Alec en arrivant avec Jace à notre hauteur.

Izzy me souris et je prends les armes que me tends Jace.

\- L'enclave n'a pas donné son accord pour cette mission. On à déjà violé trop de règle. Si nos parents l'apprennent…Alec remarque enfin que personne ne l'écoute. Est-ce que vous m'écoutez au moins?!

Je pouffe de rire en tendant son arc à Erica. Je m'approche de lui et lui tapote l'épaule.

\- On t'a écouté et on a pris en considération ton point de vue.

\- Maintenant libre a toi de venir où pas p'tit frère. Lâche Izzy en chantonnant.

\- Alec on aura le temps de violer toutes les règles de l'enclave avant même qu'ils nous donnent une réponse. Lance Jace en se tournant vers lui.

\- Ça c'est sur on l'es a déjà presque toutes violées. Marmonne Erica.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui va ce passé si jamais ça tourne mal? Demande-t-il. Il y a aucun renfort et personne ne sait ce qu'on va faire.

\- Bah justement viens avec nous. Dis-je en lui tendant son arc.

Je lui souris lorsqu'il prend son arme puis sort de l'institut avec Jace et Izzy. Alec soupire et se tourne vers Erica.

\- Et toi tu les laisse faire?

\- Jace et Kara sont exactement pareilles. Si personne n'est l'a pour les surveillé, ils vont se mettre en danger et comme ils sont impossible à arrêtés autant être l'a pour les protéger. Explique la jeune fille.

\- Bon aller viens.

Alec et Erica faisaient semblant d'achetés des fleurs lorsque le démon passa derrière eux. Ils se regardèrent malicieusement et sans même se consulter, ils se mirent à le suivre. Izzy qui attendait sagement en haut d'un immeuble, vit le démon prendre la forme d'un entraineur de sport et sourit malicieusement. Ils le tenaient. Jace et moi, nous attendions discrètement de le voir arriver en dessous de nous.

\- Alors tu te sens bien? Me demande Jace.

\- On ne peut pas dire que je me sente bien, mais dans tout les cas je me sens surement mieux que ce matin. Répondis-je en soufflant. Merci Jace d'être l'a pour moi.

\- Je serais toujours l'a pour toi Kara. Je ne te laisserais jamais tombé. Me répond Jace en prenant ma main.

Je souris doucement en regardant nos deux mains entrelacées. Je n'es jamais sut ce que nous sommes exactement lui et moi. On a grandi ensemble et le fait que nos parents à tout les deux soient morts, nous rapprochait beaucoup l'un de l'autre. Depuis quelques années, on n'arrête pas de se chercher et de se tourner autour. Parfois en s'embrasse et même plus, mais on a jamais vraiment parlé de ce que ça impliquait. On est aussi possessif l'un que l'autre lorsqu'on est en publique et tout le monde pense qu'on est en couple, mais avec Jace on ne sait jamais. Lorsque j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour parler de mes états d'âme, j'entends la voix d'Erica à mes cotés. Dis donc ils ont fait vite.

\- Regarde il est l'a.

Je sourie en le voyant se transformer en femme et me retourne pour le suivre du regard. Je me laisse tomber en bas de la passerelle en même temps que tout les autres et on se remet a suivre le démon.

Alors qu'on se dirigeait vers l'entré de la boite de nuit, je ne fis pas attention à ou je marchais que je fonçai dans une humaine aux cheveux roux en même temps que Jace.

\- Eh vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous aller? Nous dit-elle.

\- Tu peux nous voir? Demandais-je avant de regarder Jace incrédule.

\- Je te pardon? Aux dernières nouvelles vous n'êtes pas invisibles, mais de toute évidence vous vous ne m'avez pas vue. Me répond la rousse en nous toisant bizarrement.

Je regarde Jace surprise.

\- Tu as cette faculté. Lâche le blond.

\- Quelle faculté? Celle de répondre à un gotique qui se fait respecter? Demande Clary en riant et en regardant Jace pas du tout impressionner.

Alors que Jace fronce les sourcils, Alec nous appelle et Erica revient vers nous.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Me demande ma parabataï.

\- Il se passe que vos charmants amis ne sont rien de plus que de petits impolis. Lâche Clary.

Erica ouvre grand les yeux et me dit :

\- Elle… Elle peut…?

\- Ouais. Lâche Jace à ma place tandis que je sonde cette fille qui me semble plus que familière. Elle croise les bras et arque un sourcil.

\- Vennez on réglera ça plus tard. Leur dis-je avant de prendre leur bras et de les entrainer avec moi vers la boite de nuit.

Erica n'a pas le temps de nous poser la moindre question que nous sommes assaillit par la musique. Izzy et Alec qui nous attendaient se mirent derrière nous et Jace nous fit signe de se séparer. Je m'éloignai un peu et vis Magnus au loin boire un verre avec une bande d'ami sorcier. Il me remarqua et me souris, mais il tourna momentanément son regard. Je le suivis et vis la jeune rousse, d'il y a quelques minutes, nous suivre.

\- Je ne le sens vraiment pas. Marmonnais-je pour moi-même avant de me rediriger vers Jace et le reste de l'équipe.

Izzy monta sur un e table basse et retira sa perruque blonde platine. Puis elle se mit a danser sensuellement pour attirer l'attention de tout les démons sur elle. Pendant que Jace s'approcha discrètement de notre eidolon et lui demanda durement pour qui il est venu livrer le sang. Moi, je vais me poster devant une grosse poutre en métal pour surveiller Jace et cet être démoniaque sans me cacher aucunement. Alec et Erica, eux sont un peu plus discret, mais l'un surveille sa sœur pour savoir si elle s'en sort bien et l'autre examine les autres démons présents dans la pièce qui discute dans un coin. Alors que les choses se passaient aussi bien qu'on pouvait l'espérer dans ce genre de situation, la rousse sortie de nulle part en criant et poussa le démon sur le coté, lorsqu'elle vit Jace sortir son poignard séraphique.

\- Faites attention!

Le démon atterrie sur le sofa non loin de Jace, mais trop près de la rousse et de moi pour qu'il est temps de faire quoi que se soit. Le démon sortie ses étranges tentacules de sa bouche.

\- Ne reste pas là! Lui dis-je en la repoussant.

Elle se retrouva à glisser au sol jusque dans le fond de la pièce et Izzy activa son bâton serpent. Je n'eu que le temps de me retourner pour pouvoir repousser le démon avec mon pied et Jace se chargea de l'empaler. Je me précipitai sur la rousse pour l'aider.

\- Tout va bien? Lorsqu'elle prit ma main je reçu un coup en plein sur la tête et tomba au sol en lâchant mon arme.

Je vis Jace s'attaquer au démon et un peu plus loin Erica se joignait à Izzy pour l'aider à gérer ce flot de démon alors qu'elle-même en avais déjà beaucoup a battre. Mon dieu, mais ou est Alec quand on en a besoin? Je vis un démon se diriger vers moi, mais je me relève d'un coup sans les mains et à la seconde où mes pieds retouchent le sol il reçoit mon poing en plein visage.

Je me bats quelques secondes avec lui avant de m'emparer de son cou et de lui asséner un vilain coup de coude en plein visage avec mon autre bras. Je vois du coin de l'œil, la rousse qui prends craintivement mon poignard séraphique et l'active sans savoir comment. Je pousse ensuite le démon sur le bout de poignard et il s'y emballe avant de se désintégrer. Elle me regarde horrifier, mais je n'es pas le temps de reprendre moi arme qu'un second démon me prends les épaules. Je le repousse vivement et lui lance mon pied en plein visage alors que j'ai toujours le visage terrifier de l'humaine devant les yeux.

Erica qui se bat dos à dos avec Izzy a du mal à tenir le rythme et lors d'un moment de faiblesse, baisse sa garde. Cela permis à deux démons de la propulser contre un mur. Elle se relève difficilement et les deux démons qui s'approchèrent lentement d'elle, se désintégrèrent grâce à une flèche entre les deux yeux. Derrière eux, se trouvait Alec avec l'arc bandé.

\- Tu devrais éviter de baisser ta garde. Lui dit le plus vieux.

Erica banda vite fait son arc et tua le démon qui s'approchait discrètement d'Alec.

\- Tu disais? Demande Erica en souriant.

Alec lui sourit avant qu'ils ne retombent tout les deux dans la mêler. Moi, qui me bats toujours avec le même adversaire, je fus sonné de recevoir le poing d'un autre démon en plein visage. Les bras du premier, qui m'encerclaient la taille, permettaient au second de me frapper à sa guise. Je balance mon pied dans les testicules du nouveau venu et me donne une pousser pour marcher sur lui et sauter dans les airs. Le démon qui me maintenait immobile est tellement surpris qu'il relâche sa prise sur moi. Durant le laps de temps très infime où je survols sa tête, Je vois passer devant moi l'une des flèches d'Erica. Je m'en empare et lorsque j'atterris derrière le démon je la lui enfonce dans la tête. Il se désintègre et j'assomme le second démon d'un bond coup de pied.

Lorsque je regarde autour de moi, je vois Jace et Alec tuer un démon en même temps. Puis la jeune rousse part en courant en laissant mon poignard séraphique tombé au sol. Je la suis du regard en avançant vers Alec et Jace accompagné d'Izzy et Erica.

\- Je savais que cette soirée allait mal tournée. Commente Alec.

Je ne l'écoute pas et vais ramasser mon arme au sol. Une fois l'arme en main je la regarde comme si elle pouvait répondre a toutes mes questions.

\- Kara, est-ce que tout va bien? Me demande Izzy.

Je marche lentement dans les rues de Brooklyn à la recherche de son appartement. Alec m'a strictement défendue d'y aller, mais comme toujours je n'en fais qu'à ma tête. Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je sais que j'ai déjà vue cette fille, mais je ne sais juste plus où. Je dois savoir qui elle est. Il le faut.

 _Flashback :_

Nous sommes revenues à l'institut depuis quelques minutes et je n'arrête pas de me disputer avec Erica et Alec.

\- Cette fille est différente! Erica tu l'a vue toi-même. Elle peut nous voir et le poignard séraphique s'est illuminé lorsqu'elle l'a pris. Il faut savoir qui elle est. Dis-je.

\- Kara, on ne connait pas cette fille. Me dit ma parabataï.

\- Elle n'est pas humaine et elle ne le sait même pas!

\- Ça tu n'en sais rien! Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une technique pour nous amadouer et nous forcer à lui faire confiance. Visiblement ça à marcher avec toi, mais pour une fois ne nous entraine pas dans tes délires! Me dit Alec en posant ses mains sur la table devant nous.

\- Comment ça mes délires? C'est vous deux qui voyez le mal partout. Comment vous allez réagir, si dans quelques semaines si ce n'est quelques jours quelqu'un la retrouve morte tuée par un démon, car son sang d'ange l'aura attiré? Parfois je me demande comment vous faite pour agir comme vous le faites. Dis-je frustré de la situation en me mettant à faire les cents pas.

\- Moi aussi je me demande ça. Comment une fille appartenant à la plus puissante famille de shadowhunter du monde à pu se laisser lâchement avoir en mission? Laisse moi te rappeler que l'enclave a du envoyer deux équipes pour aller te récupérer parce que cette fois encore tu a voulu foncé tête baisser pour enfin avoir la considération des membres de ta famille toujours en vie. Me lâche soudainement Alec.

Le silence prend place dans la pièce lorsque tout le monde se rend compte des paroles prononcées par le brun. Je sens les larmes qui menacent de descendre et avant même qu'Alec est le temps de s'excuser un bruit de claquement fait échos dans la pièce.

La gifle que j'avais donnée à Alec avait été si puissante que sa tête avait tourné et que sa joue droite devenait déjà rouge. Ma main me faisait mal et j'avais le regard baissé en serrant les poings et les dents.

\- Il me semble que toi aussi tu t'y connais bien en recherche de considération, non? Moi au moins, je ne souffre pas que se soit mes parents qui se fiche de moi. Dis-je en colère. Pas comme toi. Ajoutais-je avant de quitter l'institut en le bousculant de mon épaule au passage.

 _Fin Flashback_

Je soupire en repensant à se qu'il c'est passé avec Alec. Alors que je prends un tournant dans une petite ruelle, je sens comme un petit picotement sur ma nuque. Je me retourne brusquement en sortant mon poignard séraphique et plaque l'individu contre le mur de brique.

\- Wow tout doux tigresse. Me dit Jace en levant les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais l'a? Lui demandais-je en rangeant mon arme.

\- Je viens avec toi. Toi comme moi, on sait tout les deux que cette fille est différente des humains. Me dit mon blondinet.

Je hoche la tête et me recule en passant ma main dans mes cheveux mouillés. La pluie fit que mes vêtements me collaient à la peau.

\- Ce qui s'est passé avec Alec…

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Alec n'avaient pas à te sortir ça et tu as bien fait de le gifler. Me dit Jace.

Je relève la tête en lui souriant. Il s'approche de moi et mes sa main sur ma nuque avant de m'embrasser. Baisé au quel je réponds immédiatement. Lorsqu'on se détache, on se met d'accord pour se remettre en route.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on arrive finalement devant un appartement en ruine.

\- Ça ne peut pas être l'a, si? Me demande Jace.

Il reçoit sa réponse immédiatement lorsqu'on entend une jeune fille criée. Jace et moi sortons nos armes en même temps et courons silencieusement dans l'appartement. Une fois passé la boutique d'antiquité nous atterrissons dans un salon où nous voyons la même rousse se faire attaquer par un démon.

Je me glisse discrètement derrière lui et l'empale avec mon arme. Il se désintègre et la rousse me regarde de nouveau horrifier.

\- Finalement tu n'avais peut-être pas besoin de moi. Me dit Jace en souriant.

J'ignore son commentaire en souriant et me retourne vers la rousse qui respire difficilement depuis quelques secondes.

\- Bah quoi? Pas de merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie? Demande Jace.

Je lui donne un coup de coude dans les cotes, car il va beaucoup trop vite pour elle et ajoute discrètement :

\- C'est moi qui lui es sauvé la vie.

\- Le démon t'a bien amoché, on dirait. Ajoutais-je en dégageant ses cheveux de sont coups, où se trouve une morsure de démons.

\- Des démons? Me demande la fille complètement dans les vapes.

\- D'après toi c'était quoi ce machin répugnant? Demande Jace en s'approchant de moi.

\- Dot? Dit-elle incertaine.

\- Eh bien non, tu comprendras vite que certains démons peuvent prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un sans même t'en rendre compte. Dis-je en examinant sa blessure.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites. Pourquoi je me sens comme ça? Nous demande la rousse encore plus dans les vapes.

\- Oh ça c'est le venin. Dit Jace comme ci ce n'était pas grave et qu'elle ne risque pas de mourir si elle n'est pas un shadowhunter.

\- Je dois m'inquiéter? Me demande La rousse avant de s'évanouir.

Je la rattrape juste à tant, mais cette fille est tellement lourde que je la lâche doucement au sol. Je lui caresse les cheveux et lui dit :

\- Tant fais pas tout va bien aller. Je veille sur toi.

Je me tourne vers Jace :

\- Tu ne veux pas la prendre? Lui demandais-je.

Il me regarde un instant avant de la regarder puis souffle un ok forcer. Il la prend dans ses bras et tandis que je me lève, je remarque une stèle au sol. Je la ramasse et la met dans ma botte avant de suivre Jace et de quitter l'appartement.

On vient d'arriver à l'institut et honnêtement je me demande si Alec était plus en colère que je sois tout de même allé chercher cette fille où triste pour ce qu'il m'a dit. Izzy et moi on s'est occupé d'installé Cette fille dans l'infirmerie. Jace a fait quelques recherches sur elle et il a finalement découvert qu'elle s'appelle Clary. Je me suis occupé à lui mettre un de mes T-shirt et l'a je la regarde dormir. J'avais parlé à Izzy du fait que j'avais l'impression de connaitre Clary.

Clary avais l'air de faire un cauchemar, mais j'étais trop concentré dans mes souvenirs pour la réveiller. J'entendis quelques toussotements. Alec se tient derrière moi.

\- Izzy m'a dit que tu pensais la connaitre. Tu aurais du nous le dire dès le départ. Ça nous aurait peut-être permis d'éviter tout ÇA. Me dit Alec en parlant de la situation entre lui et moi.

\- Tu veux dire éviter le grand moment dans lequel le grand Alec Lightwood à pour une fois été honnête envers moi? Non, mais veux tu bien me dire qui aurais voulu éviter ça? Dis-je sarcastique.

\- Kara, tu sais très bien que je ne le pensais pas.

\- Non, non tu vois je ne le savais pas parce que j'étais trop absorbé par mon idéalisation de sauvé le monde pour pouvoir me faire reconnaitre par ma famille morte, moi la grande incompétente de la famille Herondale.

\- Tu compte me le faire payer longtemps, si j'ai bien compris. Me demande Alec.

\- Ouaip tout à fait monsieur. Dis-je alors qu'il sait très bien que d'ici quelques heures tout sera redevenue comme avant.

Il rit en secouant la tête et quitte l'infirmerie. Je m'assoie sur le bord du lit et après quelques secondes, elle se réveille en sursaut et me cogne la tête.

\- Aie. Lâchais-je.

\- Je te connais pas t'es qui? Me demande Clary.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas? La boite de nuit, le démon dans ton appart, la fille qui te sauve la vie à deux reprises? Lui demandais-je.

\- Tout ce que je sais c'est que des malades ont enlevés ma mère et que vous me retenez prisonnières. Me dit Clary.

\- T'es pas prisonnière, tu es libre. Nous on t'a seulement sauvé la vie. Au faite moi s'est Isabelle. Dit Isabelle après être entré dans l'infirmerie.

\- Une terrestre n'a rien affaire ici. Dit Alec en entrant avec Jace et Erica.

\- C'n'est pas une terrestre Alec. Dit Jace.

\- Et comment tu le sais?

\- Le poignard séraphique c'est allumé quand elle l'a touché.

\- Les mecs on ne va pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Dit Erica.

\- Je suis le seul a trouvé ça bizarre? Demande Alec.

\- Avec toi tout est toujours bizarre. Dit Jace.

\- Je vais devoir faire un rapport à l'enclave.

Je fis des gros yeux à Izzy et Erica.

\- Bon les mecs vous la bouclez! Dis-je.

\- Mon frère à pas le mode silencieux. Je t'adore Alec, mais de tant en temps il faut couper le son. Dit Izzy.

\- Merci Izzy pour ce commentaire très pertinent. Dis-je en me tournant de nouveau vers Clary.

J'allais parler, mais je me fis couper encore une fois.

\- Cette situation est…

\- Bon Alec tu peux m'attendre dehors? Demande Jace.

\- Quoi? Demande-t-il.

\- Aller vient faire un tour avec moi. Dit Erica en l'entrainant avec elle.

 _Du coté d'Erica et Alec :_

\- Je vais t'explique deux/trois choses. Dit l'archère.

\- On la connaît pas cette fille et il y a pas de profane chez les shadowhunters. Dit Alec vexé.

\- Bah maintenant il y en a.

\- Tu ne trouve pas ça étrange toi? Cette fille vient compromettre notre enquête.

\- Je le sais bien, mais dit toi qu'il y a peut-être quelque chose de plus gros derrière tout ça. Dit Erica en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Alec.

\- Ah ouais comme quoi? Lui demande-t-il.

\- J'n'en sais trop rien pour l'instant.

\- Alors viens me le dire quand tu sauras parce que d'ici l'a cette fille nous met tous en danger. Dit Alec avant de partir.

Erica soupire et décide de partir s'entrainer.

 _De retour à Kara :_

Ils viennent de partir et je soupire.

\- Bon, Je m'appelle Kara Herondale.

\- Moi c'est…

-Clary Fray. On sait qui tu es. Comme tu as entendue plutôt la fille là-bas s'est Isabelle et le gars qui vient de partir avec la fille se nomme Alec. La fille se nomme Erica et le blond derrière moi c'est Jace.

Izzy lui donne un sourire réconfortant et Jace lui fais un petit signe de la main.

\- Regarde ta blessure. Elle est guérie. Lui dit Jace en s'asseyant près de moi.

\- C'est impossible. Dit Clary en examinant son épaule. J'ai miraculeusement guérie c'est ça? Vous êtes des genres de sorciers guérisseurs?

Jace et moi on se met à rire.

\- La magie c'est le bouleau du sorcier. Dis-je.

\- Le bouleau de qui? Répète Clary comme si ça allait l'aider à digérer la nouvelle.

\- Le sorcier c'est une créature obscure. Explique Izzy en marchand vers nous.

\- Ça y est je délire. Se dit la rousse.

\- Les sorciers, les vampires, les fées… Commence Jace.

\- Wowowo Jace tu va trop vite l'a. Dis-je en voyant Clary commencé un semblant de crise de panique.

Je me penche vers elle.

\- Écoute je vais essayer de faire simple. Toutes les légendes sont fondées. Nous sommes des shadowhunters.

\- Nous devons protéger les humains des démons qui peuplent la terre et ces gens que tu nous a vue tués ce n'étaient pas des humains. C'étaient des démons capables de changé d'apparence. Continue Jace.

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir ni m'impliquer dans vos espèces de duels surhumains. Je veux retrouver ma mère. Je me fous du reste où de toutes tes histoires. Je veux la retrouver c'est tout ce qui compte. Lance Clary à Jace. Puis elle se tourne vers moi :

\- Je t'en pris. Aide-moi à la retrouver.

\- C'est justement ce qu'on comptait faire. Lui dis-je.

On se regarde dans les yeux et j'ai l'impression de me faire assaillir par une impression de déjà vue.

\- J'ai l'impression de te connaitre. Me dit-elle.

On est coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Jace prend l'étrange carnet de croquis que j'avais récupéré chez elle. Izzy et lui examine les dessins et je remarque qu'elle dessinait sans même le savoir les runes de notre peuple. À la fin de son appelle, elle vient me demander :

\- Où sont mes vêtements?

\- Humm. Le démon les à salement amocher, mais Isabelle t'as apporté des affaires. Lui dis-je.

\- Tu rigole j'espère?

\- Hey! Fait isabelle faussement vexé.

\- Tu me dois dix dollars. Dis-je en souriant à mon amie.

\- Quoi? Me demande Clary.

\- J'avais parié que tu aurais cette réaction en voyant ces vêtements. Si tu veux on peut aller dans ma chambre et je t'en passerais.

\- Ça serait cool, merci.

On va dans ma chambre et une fois arrivé je lui sors Une robe qui descend aux genoux et lui tends des bottines noirs. Elle file dans ma salle de bains les mettre. Lorsqu'elle en ressort je me suis déjà changé. J'ai mis des pantalons en cuire avec mes fideles bottes a talons. Ainsi qu'un chandail noir en tissu sans manche et avec capuche assortie avec une ceinture noir et métal et des gants en cuire qui ne cache que les paumes de mes mains.

\- Je refuse de me faire faire tatouer.

\- C'est noter et si tu veux je peux aussi le noter sur la liste de toute les reproche que tu nous à fait depuis qu'on t'a sauvé la vie. Dis-je sarcastique.

\- Et ce n'est pas un tatouage. C'est une rune. Les runes ont des pouvoirs redoutables qui sont bénéfiques pour les shadowhunters et mortelle pour les humains, mais tu sais de quoi je parle si j'en crois ton carnet de tout à l'heure.

Elle me regarde incertaine et je comprends qu'elle ne sait pas de quoi je parle.

\- Ou pas. Au fond c'est probablement ça qui te rends aussi intrigante.

\- Il y avait u truc derrière ton ami. Dit Jace en sortant don poignard en même temps que moi.

\- Vous n'allez pas tuer Simon rassurez moi. Nous dit la rousse.

\- Protéger les humains. Tuer les démons. Ça finira par rentrer. Me dit Jace en parlant de Clary.

\- Comment ça ce fait que Simon ne vous voit pas? Nous demande la rousse en sortant de l'institut.

\- C'est grâce au charme. Une rune qui nous rend invisible aux yeux des humains. Explique Jace.

On arrive près du dénommé Simon qui semble près à faire une crise cardiaque en voyant les vêtements de Clary. On reste en retrait de leur discussion en se lançant des regards rieurs ou agacés, mais on se retourne brusquement en entendant la voix d'un homme. Je me précipite vers lui et lui flanque mon point en pleine figure. Jace le maintient par derrière et l'homme nous parle difficilement.

\- laissez-moi la fille et je vous laisse en vie.

\- Franchement t'es mal placé pour nous dire quoi faire. Dit Jace avant de recevoir un coup de tête en plein figure.

Il s'empare de mon bras, mais je le retourne grâce à sa manche et lui met un coup de genou en plein dans le visage. Je peux entendre les halements de Clary durant notre combat. Jace finis par utiliser l'arme de l'homme contre lui-même en disant qu'il se vengeait pour son père.

\- Kara! Jace! Crie Clary en courant vers nous.

\- Mais t'appelle qui comme ça? Demande Simon.

Le cadavre de l'homme apparait à ses yeux.

\- Vous pouvez vous décharmez pour que mon meilleur ami me prennent pas pour une folle.

Je pris ma stèle et traça ma rune. Jace et moi nous apparaissons en même temps aux yeux du terrestre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe l'a? Demande Simon.

\- On n'a pas le temps de t'expliquer. Dis-je.

\- Venez on va se mettre à l'abri. Dit Jace.

\- Mais c'est qui c'est types? Tes dileurs? Demande Simon.

Je me retourne frustrer vers Simon sous le rire de Jace.

\- Que se soit bien clair on se connait pas encore, mais tout de suite tu va apprendre que je suis une fille très féministe et que je déteste qu'on me prenne pour un mec. Je me fous de la raison et encore plus si c'est une stupide règle de grammaire tu m'as bien compris. Lui dis-je a deux pouces du visage.

Il hoche rapidement la tête sous le visage surpris de Clary et celui hilare de Jace. Clary nous dit qu'elle avait déjà vu se mec a commissariat l'autre soir. Après quelques minutes d'obstination avec Simon je réussis à convaincre Clary de resté avec nous, car c'est une shadowhunters et qu'elle est des notre.


End file.
